


In My Dying Thoughts

by sassybellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, First Times, M/M, Memories, Multi, Wedding, briller - Freeform, happy thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybellamyblake/pseuds/sassybellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALIE was telling the truth about the power plants and the group didn't have enough time to fix the problem. Each chapter is based on what a character sees as they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellamy

"Kane, I can’t do this. What if I’m no good at it?"

"Bellamy, do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"More than anything."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of. You are getting married, not dying. Think about all the things that you two have been through and then think about where you are right now. Now stop sweating, stand up straight, and put a smile on your damn face."

Just as Kane is finishing his sentence, the music starts. Everyone stands and the doors of the Ark open. There she is. She looks beautiful. Her hair is pulled up in a bun, her dress is form fitting and flows to the ground, and her face is shining with pure joy. When Bellamy sees her, a tear falls down his face.

As she gets closer, the more Bellamy is relaxed. Seeing his soon-to-be wife smiling from ear to ear makes the knot in his stomach start to fade away. She is stunning. She finally finishes her walk, taking her place by his side.

Kane is the one who officiates the wedding, making it funny and light hearted. They place the rings on each others finger, say their vows, and have their first kiss as man and wife.

This is the thing that Bellamy Blake has on his mind as he takes his final breath. He is thinking of all the things he wants from life, all the things he could have. But all he can think about is the person he wants to share it with.

_Clarke Griffin._

Her face is the last thing that Bellamy sees before he stops fighting and lets death carry him away.


	2. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaspers final thoughts

"Jasper, I love you."

Maya is laying face down in their bed, her hair is wild as she looks at him with her shining eyes.

"I love you, too."

Jasper says this with such ease. They have said this a million times, but it still makes his breath catch when he hears her say these simple words. _I love you._

"Maya, marry me."

Jasper wasn’t planning on asking her while laying in bed, but her beauty in this moment is what drives him to say it. They way her dark, wild hair falls down her back, contrasting the white sheets. The way she looks at him, with such ferocity and like she never wants to stop. The way that her presence alone just makes his heart feel light and free. He hated the ground for so long, but this, this moment right now, makes it all worth it. These moments he gets to spend in bed next to this gorgeous woman he fell in love with so easily, these make up for all the pain and suffering he has been through.

Maya just looks at him for a second as her breaths become shorter and shorter. When she finally registers his words, she smiles so big it hurts her cheeks, and the tears begin to fall from both of their eyes.

"Yes! A million times yes!"

Jasper then loses consciousness, takes his final breath, and leaves this world to be with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea on how many characters I will include, but I am just going to add the next chapter as I finish them. Comments and critiques are always welcome and appreciated!


	3. Miller and Bryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a Briller lover so this chapter killed me

"Are we ever gonna be done fighting", Bryan asks as he messes with his gun.

"Hell yes," Miller says with no doubt in his mind. "We’re gonna build a house on a lake and we’re gonna plant corn."

"Raise chickens."

"Yeah. We’ll grow old." Miller looks at his boyfriend and sees the hope in his eyes. He didn’t know how bad he wanted all this until this moment, seeing Bryan’s eyes light up as they both imagine it.

Miller remembers this conversation as if it were yesterday. He remembers all the dreams him and Bryan talked about while laying in bed, thoughts of houses and children running through their minds.

Miller remembers the first time they held hands, palms sweating but neither willing to let go. He remembers their first kiss, how gentle and passionate it was. He remembers the first time they made love, how he felt so safe. He remembers the first time they said those three words that every person wants to hear. _I love you._

Now here they are, laying side by side, fingers laced together. Miller looks over at Bryan, gives him one last smile.

"Hey, guess what."

"What?" Bryan looks confused as he asks his question, his eyes squinting in anticipation.

Miller smiles and says, "We’re done fighting."

Bryan gives a little grin, thinking back to that conversation that happened so long ago.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bryan and Miller leave this world together, hands gripping the others, smiles lighting their faces. They are the last thing that the other wants to see, knowing that they had found love in this miserable world. They close their eyes and kiss one last time before they drift away.


End file.
